


Hot

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hot Tub, Massage, PWP, Porn, Smut, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: She smirked at him knowingly. "Baby, my eyes are up here."A wide grin crossed Sam's lips, his dimples showing as he turned her around so her back was facing him. "Sorry," he said, feeling no such thing. "I'm admiring your... assets." He slipped her top off and massaged her shoulders slowly.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan





	Hot

He couldn't stop looking at her breasts, their fullness peeking out of her bikini top. Sam could almost taste her sensitive nipples, hard already from the hot tub’s warmth and spray. He unconsciously licked his lips and shifted in his seat, inching closer to her.

Chloe groaned a little as the warm jets helped relax her muscles. It had been a long day. A very long day and she was more than happy to be back at the hotel. She stretched a little, her gaze flickering over to where Sam was slowly moving toward her. She smiled at him invitingly, letting her gaze sweep over his bare, muscled chest.

"Want that backrub?" he offered, brushing his hands across the back of her neck as their thighs gently brushed each other. He dropped a kiss onto her shoulder, his eyes still glued to her chest.

She smirked at him knowingly. "Baby, my eyes are up here."

A wide grin crossed Sam's lips, his dimples showing as he turned her around so her back was facing him. "Sorry," he said, feeling no such thing. "I'm admiring your... assets." He slipped her top off and massaged her shoulders slowly.

"You used to be so innocent," she teased, heaving a dramatic sigh, grinning. She groaned when his fingers hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Hey, I still am," he whispered, his hands roaming down her back, his arousal pressing against her ass. "You're the one who makes me insane." His lips trailed kisses along her shoulders as he spoke.

"I'll gladly take credit for that," she responded with a smile, closing her eyes and pressing back against him.

Groaning, Sam let his hands tug around her, stroking her soft, supple belly before moving up to cup her breasts, squeezing her nipples and smiling when her head fell back against his chest. "Love the view," he joked tensely, staring at his hands teasing her wet skin. The water surrounding them suddenly felt broiling hot with their mutual desire.

She groaned, sliding her arms around his neck without turning around. Her fingers slid through his damp hair as she arched her back, pressing her breasts farther into his expert hands. "Sam," she murmured.

"Mmmm?" His mouth caressed her neck, mimicking the movement of his hands on her breasts. His hips ground into her backside beneath the water.

Her eyes shut as he teased her body with a slow intensity that made her feel like she would spontaneously combust at any given second. She'd learned pretty quickly that Sam Winchester was a master at the art of sexual torture. He could keep her on edge for hours before finally conceding and giving them what they both needed so badly.

With one hand remaining on her breast, his thumb flicking her sensitive nipple, his other hand dipped below the water to her thigh, stroking her gently, coaxing her legs apart with an urgent but slow lingering caress.

Chloe bit down on her lower lip, spreading her legs farther apart for him without hesitation. Her body jerked involuntarily as he slid a finger inside her slowly and she groaned as she felt his hot mouth against her ear. "Please," she murmured.

Laughter rumbled in his throat. "Please what?" he whispered, biting her earlobe as he teased her clit and felt her writhe against his hand.

"More," she whispered, moving her hands to rest on his thighs, sliding her hands slowly up and down his legs.

Sam slipped another finger inside her and smiled. "Better?" he rasped. His other hand drifted to her hip, holding her there as his body reacted to her touch, hard and wanting in the lapping warm water.

She drew a ragged breath, an incoherent response leaving her lips as his thumb rubbed her sensitive clit in slow circles in time with the movement of his fingers. "God...yes," she whimpered.

Sam groaned, the movement of her hips against his fingers driving him further over the edge. "Chloe," he rasped hoarsely, slipping his fingers out of her long enough to pull her bikini bottoms down and turn her around, putting her onto his lap and kissing her hotly, threading his hands through her wet, mussed hair.

She pressed herself closer to him, her hands sliding down his chest as she returned the fevered kiss, her lower body brushing against his.

Sam's mouth left Chloe's and trailed down her neck, his target one of her hard nipples just peeking out of the water. He lifted her up a little, just enough for his tongue to lick her breast, teeth biting gently on her nipple. His hands slid to her hips and helped her rock against him. Her noises made him grunt with frustration. He wanted her. Now.

She moaned, her head falling backwards. "Now, please, Sam," she begged, biting her lower lip.

He paused for a moment, looking into her bright green eyes, warm with lust and need. "Here? But... condoms don't work in water." Why the moment of shyness, he'd never know. Especially not when she was looking at him like she was going to devour him whole.

She shifted against him, delighting in his groan. Then she leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I'm on the pill."

He sighed as she pulled his cock out of his trunks. "Thank God," he groaned, eyes rolling in the back of his head as she stroked him.

Chloe grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips as her hand moved over him slowly. "Amen."

Sam made a sound, part chuckle, part frustrated moan. Lifting her body and positioning her over his tip, he whispered, "Move your hand, Chloe."

She released his hardness and bit down lightly on his lower lip as he slowly slid inside of her, causing both of them to groan.

It had been too long, he realized, waiting for her to get accustomed to his presence. Her inner core stretched and caressed him, and when she moved her hips up, sliding him out, then slowly impaling herself on his cock once more, he locked his gaze with hers. His hands gripped her hips.

Her eyes were twinkling as she held his gaze, moving on him slowly at first, then a bit faster, groaning as he thrust up at the same time she pressed her body down against him. She reached out and rested her hands on his shoulders, kissing him heatedly.

Chloe's body seemed to tug at his cock, bringing him deep inside her as they moved together fluidly as she rode him, his thrusts matching the ferocity of her movements. He felt a jerk deep inside and cried out. The hot tub water lapped around them, splashing into their faces and landing on the concrete by the edge of the small circular tub.

Panting for breath, she slowly laid her head down against his shoulder, her heart beating quickly, her body shuddering.

Sam knew Chloe was close to climax, so he snuck a hand between their bodies and rubbed his thumb against her clit urgently, wanting her to start their mutual explosion. He heard her breath catch in her throat and thrust hard and quick into her.

She bit down on his shoulder, crying out his name as her orgasm hit with fierce intensity.

Feeling her muscles contracting around him, begging for his release, Sam let out a small yell of pain, the sensation of pain and pleasure taking him over the edge. With a cry, he thrust into her once more, spilling into her and shuddering with relief against her slick, hot body.

Her body going limp in his arms, she kissed his neck softly, her body trembling from the pleasure. "Sam," she murmured.

His large hands spanned her back and he grinned, dimples showing again. "Yeah?" he whispered, feeling his breathing slowly return to normal and the water calming to a placid bubbling pace again.

She lifted her head to gaze at him with a content smile of her own. "Have I mentioned I missed you?"

Grazing her lips with his, he replied, "Yeah, just now. I missed you, too." One thing was certain, Sam thought as he held her tightly. He would never look at a hot tub the same again.


End file.
